She Was a Sucker Punch
by K Teal
Summary: Kitty went to every one of Little Mac's matches and was smitten by him. When the two finally meet, their relationship is not quite clear, and neither can explain why. Rated M for language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

_Note:I have returned to write after almost ten years of not reading or writing anything, so this is a really exciting time for me!_ _I hope that all you fans out there enjoy._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Punch-Out or any of the characters mentioned, they are owned by Nintendo_**

* * *

 **She Was a Sucker Punch – Part 1**

"Caitlin, you're getting water all over my floor! Turn your head back to the sink, girl!"

The sound of a strong mother is one that many of us know very well. Mothers keep us, and they guide us through the path that they think is safe and will lead to a steady success. Caitlin, the subject of dish-washing critique, desired other things as she turned her head away from the television set which was broadcasting a boxing match.

"Momma, don't call me Caitlin, I feel like I am a child again when you do it," Caitlin called out.

"Well, don't call me Momma, then," Caitlin looked up at the ceiling from these words, as if asking the Lord why she was blessed or cursed with this woman as her mother.

"We're modern women here, call me Kitty," Caitlin (better known as Kitty) said. "I'm moving in two days. What are you gonna do with yourself when I am gone?"

"I planned on getting some rest," Kitty's mother, Dorothy called out from her bedroom.

The two women lived in a 2 bedroom New York City apartment on the 5th floor and held down the rent with Dorothy's legal assistant job and Kitty working the morning shifts at a local diner. They had done alright for themselves thus far.

Kitty turned her head back to the television when she heard the announcer introduce the next match between the unshakeable Piston Honda and the up and coming kid, Little Mac. Kitty gave the television a flirty look. She loved Little Mac, and even resorted to calling him Mac to everyone else as if they were going steady. She had never met him nor even been to a boxing match, but her new apartment for herself across town was much closer to the stadium than where she lived now.

Kitty didn't know much about boxing, but she loved the excitement and the rush; it's one of the things that made her Kitty and not Caitlin. Kitty never wore dresses or skirts like many of the other girls. More of her hard-earned money went to the scarcely found women's pantsuits and button up shirts that complimented her curvy shape just as well. She did have long, luscious blond hair, but kept it pinned up in a high pony tail. But the striking feature was her bright, sky-blue eyes and, right now, they were even brighter as she was staring down her fantasy-love on the screen.

"You gonna finish those dishes, or gawk at your television-husband?"

"Momma!"

* * *

"Kitty, you comin' with me to the match?" Lara has said over a cup of coffee. Kitty's ears perked up, much like a cat's.

"We've been talking about it, haven't we? You're sure this is the right one, yeah?" Kitty said quickly. Her coffee had been finished for quite awhile. Lara smiled.

"You bet. He's fighting this fella Don Flamenco from Spain. Looks like a fuckin' fairy out there from what I've seen," Lara said as an older couple glanced over, disgusted. Kitty grimaced. Lara had such terrible tact in public. Kitty turned back to her friend.

"What are you wearing?"

"Gonna sport some blue jeans and a sleeveless shirt. You? It's much more important 'cuz you gotta hook that man of yours."

"I don't know if I will hook anyone. I was going to wear the short pants…" Lara raised her eyebrows.

"You call me a brute and you're gonna wear those little things? They barely cover that big ass of yours. Why don't you just straight out ask him to sleep with you?" Lara joked, but Kitty couldn't deny she wanted that, too. "How's the new place, by the way? Your mom miss you, yet?" Kitty sighed.

"It's all good. I've been there for a few weeks, now. Momma has come and seen it, but she wants me to get used to being on my own," Kitty said. There was a pause, then Lara spoke:

"She ever seen those short pants?" The two cackled loudly.

* * *

Kitty and Lara sat in a tightly packed stadium, about 100 feet back from the boxing ring. Kitty had been tapping her feet wildly for about 10 minutes, so anxious to finally see the person of her dreams in the flesh. Maybe she would even hear him speak or grunt or do something.

"Kit, stop. You're making me nervous, too!" Kitty smiled awkwardly at her friend and looked back to the ring, not interested in hearing anything else from her. The announcer of the fight's voice rung in overhead.

"Ladies and gents, may I introduce all the way from Madrid, a stylish and confident 152 lbs of welterweight, Don Flamenco!" in a flash, Don Flamenco appeared in the ring, over confident and sickeningly charming (as Kitty thought).

"He has a fucking rose in his mouth," Lara shouted to Kitty through the cheering upon his arrival. Kitty chuckled a little, but was more focused on making sure her eyes would be on Little Mac from the moment he arrived in the stadium until the moment he left.

"And in this corner, the dark horse of this Major Circuit, weighting in at 107 lbs, the flyweight wanting to take on Don Flamenco for the bout of title holder, Little Mac!" the announcer shouted followed by even more cheering than with Don Flamenco. Kitty was so nervous and excited to see her Mac that she didn't even cheer or clap for his arrival.

Suddenly, there he was. Kitty swooned wildly within herself. He didn't even look to the crowd to wave. He is so dedicated to his craft and passionate about what he loves. He is so strong and kind. He isn't afraid of anyone even though he is smaller.

'Oh, I just know you'll do it, Mac!' Kitty thought to herself, and the fight began.

* * *

"What a win! Man, I knew Little Mac was gonna smash that balding jerk into the ground!" Lara said as her and Kitty had just walked out of the stadium onto the now crowded sidewalk. "Kitty, you gotta get with him so that I can talk boxing with the Little Mac!" she said.

"Oh, Lara! You know that I want to, I just don't even think we will ever meet! Even if I do run into him on a whim one day, I doubt he would stop to talk. Doc has him on a tight schedule!" Kitty said like she was already married to Mac. Lara chuckled at her words.

"Kit, I've seen some folks in love and man you love this guy. It's cute," she said. Kitty grinned shyly. "Well, girly, I'm off. You gonna head home?"

"I think I will walk a bit in the park, it's still kinda early and I need to walk off my fantasies," Kitty said back with a smile. Lara smiled back,

"Alright, babe," she said and patted her friend on the shoulder before heading away towards her own home. Kitty stood for a moment in her own thoughts. Once the crowds thinned, she headed off towards Central Park to gaze into the lights of her city.

Kitty's footsteps were light, purposeful, and quick. Though her mind was just the opposite. Once she reached the park, she stopped for a moment and crossed her arms before walking on. She began to think to herself. Kitty regretted falling for a celebrity, but not falling for Mac. It was late summer, and the nights had begun to be labeled as chilly. She didn't know Mac, but she felt like she did and that she was just what everyone teased her as: his wife going to all his matches and keeping faithful.

There was a jogger behind her, she heard them panting in tandem with their running feet. After a few seconds of the sounds getting louder, the jogger spoke,

"On your left," he said and whooshed gently past her along the edge of the sidewalk, his feet hitting the grass a little. Another moment passed, and Kitty felt the wind trying to catch up with him; it smelled good. Kitty looked ahead at the jogger and chuckled a little to herself. He was wearing a bright pink suit and had his head covered. How peculiar.

Kitty made her way further into the park and found a vacant bench near a dim lamp post. She decided to sit for awhile. She brought her legs up on the bench with her body and lounged, taking in her surrounding and listening to the sounds of the city. After a minute, she looked ahead her within the park and saw the bright, pink jumpsuit in the distance across the large pond. Kitty tilted her head and watched the man glide across the path. It was fluid and had rhythm. There was another jogger about 30 feet away, catching up to "pink jumpsuit guy". Kitty heard some muffled shouts, playful in nature, coming from the second jogger. "Pink jumpsuit guy" turned his head to look behind him at the other jogger and Kitty's heart sank down to her feet. He was smiling brightly and shouting back. It was Little Mac.

* * *

 _Well, here ends the first part. I have a couple pieces of this all ready to go, so you all won't have to wait weeks for the second part. I plan to post a chapter every other day._ _I really, really hope you guys like it! I wanted to make a good, rich fanfic that satisfies that part in us all!_


	2. Chapter 2

_It may be predictable, but it's what we like._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Punch-Out or any of the characters mentioned, they are owned by Nintendo_**

* * *

 **She Was a Sucker Punch - Part 2**

The second jogger whizzed past Little Mac, turning away to run further into the park. Kitty didn't care, she was fixated on Mac. He had spoken to her. He spoke to her and she didn't even know it!

'Dammit! I feel so stupid! He was right there and I probably looked like an idiot walking alone in the park!' Kitty thought to herself. She suddenly became very preoccupied with how she looked. She stood up quickly and made sure her short pants looked okay and adjusted her bra under her cropped, white tank top. She looked around to try and find where he went, but she couldn't see him. A piece of her dulled itself as she sat back down, disappointed.

Another man made his way from within the park towards Kitty. He was clearly intoxicated. Kitty looked at him from the corner of her eye. He wasn't much older than her, and he was dressed in a tuxedo. He would have looked nice, but his tie was undone and shirt untucked. He shot a look at her.

"Hey! What are you chargin', sweetheart?" the man slurred. Kitty looked away and suddenly realized what he meant. Her clothes were not in the least bit modest. She didn't answer and hoped that he would lose interest and go away. He shouted again, "Hellooooo? Are you gonna talk to me or do I need to sit there with you?" Kitty shifted her position and pushed her shoulders forward to cover her chest. Her feet were on the ground and her legs pushed together tightly. She heard him come closer.

'God damn it,' she cursed in her head and braced herself.

"Miss, is he bothering you?" Kitty looked up in the other direction of the man in the suit. There was Little Mac, hood down to show his face, standing not 6 feet from Kitty. He was looking at her, and she was looking at him. She saw the color of his eyes: they were green.

"Um, yeah I don't really know him," Kitty said awkwardly and with shakiness. She wasn't sure if it was from fear of the man in the suit or talking to Little Mac. Mac looked at her a moment longer then looked over to the man in the suit.

"Hey, man, you gotta get lost," he said coolly.

"You see this bitch's clothes? I ask her what she charges and she ignores me like I'm shit," he said and walked towards them. He was just in front of Kitty now, but so was Mac.

"I'm telling you, man: get lost," Mac said again. The man in the suit looked at Mac for a moment and tried to push him with an intoxicated arm. Kitty stayed low and looked down. Mac tilted his head a bit his lower lip. He began to nod his head and turned away for a moment before coming back with a strong jab to the man's chin. The man in the suit was flown backwards and he stumbled on his own feet, falling to the ground.

"You fuckin' maniac!" He shouted and stood up. Mac walked forward firmly with his chest out. He pulled the zipper of his jacket down very quickly and took it off, dropping it. Mac twisted his right wrist and threw another punch at the man, hitting him in the neck. It didn't take long before the man got up, swearing constantly, and backed away from Little Mac. He eventually turned around and stormed away, still swearing. Mac watched him go and made sure he kept walking. When the man was a far distance away, Mac turned around and walked back towards Kitty, scooping up his jacket as he walked. Kitty's heart jumped. She remained still and looking at the ground. She felt him sit down next to her and smelled the same scent from earlier. It was like clean cotton with a mix of sweat and a musty smell.

"Everything okay? Did he touch you or anything?" Mac asked, leaning to look into Kitty's face. Kitty heard him breathing.

"No, he didn't. I mean, I guess I had it coming like this," she said. There was silence. Kitty finally felt her body again and move her eyes to look at his. Mac was still looking at her. His eyes were full of life and strength. His brow was soft, though, and told Kitty that he was also gentle and kind. Kitty spoke again, uncomfortable with the silence, "I mean, I am dressed kind of provocative." Mac spoke immediately, not changing his face,

"And that makes it okay?" He was stern and still. Kitty felt silly.

"I suppose it doesn't," she said. Mac's face softened finally and he sat up. Kitty did to and allowed her shoulders to relax, but kept her legs tight. She felt fat, all of a sudden. All the while, Mac looked into her eyes and never flinched. Kitty now also felt naked.

"I dressed up to go see your fight, actually," she said without really thinking. Again, uncomfortable with the silence. Mac smiled a little bit. His lip curved up and then down again at the tip, making Kitty red in the face. Mac lifted his arm and placed it along the top of the bench behind her. They sat like that for awhile, shifting their gazes around from time to time.

"Well, I'd better get you home. Since you said you've got it coming," Mac said. Kitty wasn't sure if he was scolding her or joking. But she smiled awkwardly either way and agreed.

The walk felt like forever, and Mac was not hurrying the process. It may have seemed insane, but Kitty felt like he enjoyed walking with her. The distance between them was close enough to be intimate, but far enough to keep it odd.

"Well, this is my block," Kitty said and stopped, thinking Mac would leave now. He stopped, too, but motioned forward with his head.

"Let's get going then, bet you're tired," he said. Kitty paused, frozen in shock and then slowly began to walk again, eyes on Mac. He still smiled that curvy and handsome smile, then looked back forward. He put his hands in his pockets. Kitty had to shock herself to look away. She was almost relieved when they reached the entrance to her apartment.

"Well, thank you so much for your help. I don't know how to thank you," Kitty said, standing with her back to the door. Mac kept smiling at her and shrugged.

"No need to," he said and reached for the door to open it up. Kitty moved aside quickly, feeling fat, naked, and also stupid. He held the door for about 5 seconds before Kitty realized that he was waiting for her to go in.

'Stupid,' she thought and rushed inside to the stairwell. Mac was behind her. She paused at the foot of the steps and looked behind her at Mac.

"Go on, I'll take you to your door. You never know who's lurking," he said. Kitty was so very flattered and blushed again, nodding stupidly with an even stupider smile and turned away. She really wished she was behind Mac so he wasn't staring at her rear. But she walked up the stairs to the third floor in silence. Mac went ahead of her to open the door to the hallway. Kitty smiled at him and walked through. Finally, they had reached her door.

"This is my apartment," she said. Kitty was sad that the journey was done, but also very relieved because she was almost ready to throw up from all the butterflies scampering around in her gut. Mac swung his arms about and, for a moment, looked nervous himself.

"Well, I guess I will see you around. Maybe after one of my fights. I don't know, maybe you're not all that interested?" He said, scratching the back of his head. His arms were so muscular and made Kitty excited.

"Yeah!" Kitty shouted, then felt stupid and lowered her voice. "I love to watch you," she said and immediately regretted it. She sounded so creepy. Mac nodded and smiled with teeth this time.

"Okay, so I will see you I guess. Take care…" He said and held a hand towards her, wanting to know her name.

"Kitty."

"Kitty…" Mac said and nodded to her before turning away very prominently and disappeared into the stairwell, hands in his pockets and shoulders high. Kitty stood, dumb and dense. She finally caught herself and raised her hands up slightly and made a grimace to herself like she was arguing with herself before entering her apartment. She locked the door behind her and slid down to the floor, lying down completely. She let out a giant groan and kicked the floor a few times with the head of her shoe.

Little Mac was just exiting the building. He felt very strange. "Oh, God," he said after closing the front door to the apartment complex. He stood for a moment, looking in all directions, trying to shake out that thumping feeling that his heart kept giving him. He rolled his shoulders a bit and started to walk home for the night.

* * *

 _Wow, this is so much fun! I forgot how much work and smiles to myself I get from writing these things. Y'know, fanfics get a lot of scold for being "fangirlish" and poorly written, but there is a lot to be said about it. I'm older now, and I do feel kind of embarrassed (like Kitty) about writing this, but I know that there are some people out there craving the same kind of cheesy romance fanfics with video game characters that I do._

 _Please give me your feedback, I love to write and I want to know what you all may think from a style point of view to make the story flow better._


	3. Chapter 3

_What's better than writing a classic fanfic all day with hot tea and a sleepy kitty in your lap? Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Punch-Out or any of the characters mentioned, they are owned by Nintendo_**

* * *

 **She Was a Sucker Punch- Part 3**

"Mac, what is your problem today? You trying to box with a ghost?" Doc shouted at Little Mac as he practiced his form for his upcoming fight. Mac staggered backwards and tried to reset himself. He felt like such an idiot for the way he acted with Kitty. He felt guilty for checking her out on his run, then she actually got into trouble from a similar act. "Mac! Get your head out the clouds!" Doc shouted, even louder this time.

"I'm sorry Doc, I ain't here right now," Mac said ashamed.

"Well you better get here otherwise this newcomer Aran Ryan is gonna whoop your ass," Doc scolded. Mac nodded and paced the floor with his hands on his hips. "You've got a week before this fight, and there's no way you'll make it if you don't get your ass in gear right now." Mac nodded, and pushed his thoughts back for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kitty dressed herself very carefully for the next few days, just in case she ran into Little Mac again. She wouldn't let him see her as a tramp, but as a classy lady with just a hint of sexy.

Kitty dropped her arms down from her hips as she tried to pose in her mirror. "What the hell is wrong with me," she said. Her phone rang just then and she reached for it on her nightstand. It was Lara.

"Hello?" Kitty started.

"Kit! Should I get those tickets for your Mac's next fight?"

"Ha, you know me too well."

"I know you want him so that is what we gotta do until you meet the guy."

"Lara-"

"And don't say you're not cute enough 'cuz damn girl you are."

"Lara I met him," Kitty said. There was silence. Lara burst out in laughter and Kitty covered her face with her hand.

"Sure thing, girl. Keep dreamin'. Anyway I gotta get back to work, my break's over. See you later!" Lara said and hung up the phone. Kitty stood for a moment and then placed her phone back on the nightstand. She looked back in the mirror at the outfit she had made for the day. Definitely not short pants. Kitty had on high-waisted crop jeans and a button-down shirt. She chose a white one today. She was dressed nicely. But for what? A love that might not ever happen? It was time to take a walk.

Kitty exited her apartment building and closed the door behind her. She took a look forward and started to walk.

* * *

"Well where do you think you're going?" Doc shouted as Mac stormed out of the gym.

"Anywhere but here," Mac said back, not waiting for a response. He needed to walk and clear his head. He was still in his shorts and tank and only stripped his boxing gloves. Mac rushed out to the sidewalk of the gym and had his hands on his head, trying to get a grip. He turned to kick some dirt and then walked out.

The sun was setting now, and Mac had started running by now. He had made it all the way back to Central Park where he first found Kitty, and he thought about leaving.

Kitty walked past the north gate to Central Park and stopped. It had gotten dark now, and she wanted to go walk in the park. But she thought of the other night when it had gotten her in trouble. It had, but she also met Mac. She looked inside the park; it looked empty. She let out a sigh and began to turn around and walk back home.

Mac had laid out on the grass under the stars in the park. He wasn't sure what he was thinking of, but he slept.

* * *

"Now entering the ring, the flyweight major circuit champion: Little Mac!" the announcer's voice echoed through the great stadium followed by the roar of the crowd. Little Mac ran up to the ring, still as focused as ever when he was boxing, and he faced the new opponent: Aran Ryan.

Kitty was up in the stands watching, like she said she would, with Lara. Kitty was feeling rather uneasy about the fight. She knew that Mac had said he wanted to see her again at the fight, but she wondered if he really meant it.

"I am still loving how you said you met the guy. What brought that on, Kit?" Lara asked, still not believing Kitty.

"I told you! I really did!" Kitty protested. She got a strange look from Lara when Mac had hit Aran Ryan down for the first round and both women looked forward. Kitty's face lit up as she saw how happy Mac looked from the screen above the ring. She loved him.

* * *

"What are you going to do on your night off, Mac?" Doc asked his protégé as they shut down for the night. Mac's big win had caused such a roar that Doc thought it best for him to stay in the locker room until it quieted down.

"Well, I'll probably take a walk and then just head home," Mac said, checking his hair in the mirror. He had just taken a shower to wash away the fight and wanted to look a little nicer. He didn't know it, but he wanted to find Kitty on this walk and he wanted to show her he could clean up well.

"Goodnight then, Mac! Super fighting!" Doc said and threw his bag over is coated shoulder, heading out of the room. Mac turned and looked around the room, taking a little time for his own victory to sink in. He had done well for himself. Even if he wouldn't make it all the way to the top, he had done well. Then, he thought about Kitty.

'I wonder if she came to see me tonight,' he wondered to himself. He wanted it to be true. If she did, she would be gone by now. It was nearly 2 hours since the fight ended. Mac gathered his boxing boots and bag and headed to the door. Upon exiting the building, he swung his shoes over his shoulder and pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket. Inside was his pay: a handsome amount. 'If I see her again…' he thought.

"Oh! Um, hello!" a voice said. Mac looked up quickly, hoping it wasn't a camping reporter. But it wasn't. It was Kitty. Mac smiled much differently towards Kitty than he had before. "I-I didn't know if I should have waited for you or not but I wanted to see. I walked a little bit to pass the time. My friend was here but she left like an hour ago or something," Kitty went on about why she was there but she never uttered the real reason. Mac walked over to her and was soon right in front of her. It made her quiet. Mac took a good look at her face. She had a few freckles here and there, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing dark brown eyeshadow that had started to fade in the crease and pieces of glitter had fallen onto her cheekbones and nose. He pushed his lips to one side of his cheeks and felt the envelope in his pocket. Kitty stared back, barely blinking. Her heart was racing.

'Just ask her for a drink…it's no big deal' Mac thought to himself, making his own heart race as he started to open his mouth to speak. Kitty suddenly looked very pale and unsteady and in a second she had begun to plummet to the cement. Mac panicked and grabbed her awkwardly as she fell. Her weight was not balanced, so he lowered himself and her limp body to the ground and sat. Mac had no idea what to do. Should he call the police? Put her upside down? Thankfully he didn't have to, because Kitty came to shortly. She moaned a bit and looked up to see Mac's reddened face looking at her and she became even more red, sitting up quickly.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I must have fainted! Gosh I'm so embarrassed!" Kitty said, then putting her head in her hands to hide herself. Mac put his charm back on.

"What are you embarrassed about?" he said, trying to be suave. Kitty lifted her head but said nothing. Mac helped her stand back up. He was gentle with her. Kitty realized suddenly that Little Mac, the man of her dreams, was touching her. She almost felt like fainting again. Mac had his hands on Kitty's arms as he made sure she was stable and glanced down at her feet. He looked at her for a moment and then chuckled, "Well, I was going to ask you out for a drink, but maybe I'd better get you home."

'Shit!' Kitty cursed to herself through a clumsy smile. "Yeah, that'd be okay," she said to Mac instead. So the two began to walk to Kitty's apartment for a second time.

* * *

"Well, thanks again for looking out for me," Kitty said in front of her open apartment door. She was trying to look cute, so she had her hands behind her back and stood slightly pigeon-toed. Mac was trying to be rugged with his chest pushed forward and his arms at his sides.

"Of course," he said seriously. Kitty's heart began pumping hard again. Her breathing needed to quicken, but she held it in. She thought long and hard about what she was going to say next.

"Would you like to come in?" she said. Mac looked up at her from the floor with his head still slightly tilted down and began to walk towards her, eyes soft. Kitty walked backwards with her eyes glued to his. This was it. Little Mac was officially in Kitty's apartment. Mac closed the door behind him, not looking away from Kitty. Mac stood for a moment, examining her eyes. He inched forward for a second, then flinched back. Her eyes were frozen on his, and her cheeks were so incredibly blushed. She was beautiful.

"I can't take it anymore," Mac said and grabbed her waist, giving her a long and fiery kiss on her tiny lips. Kitty didn't think but placed her hands on top of his shoulders and kissed him back. Mac held her tighter and slid his hands up to the sides of her chest. Kitty moved in closer and then pulled gently away.

"Would you excuse me for just a moment?" she asked, smiling. Her leg was lifted. Mac chuckled, she could smell his breath.

"Sure," he said. Kitty patted him on the shoulders and disappeared into her kitchen which hid her from Mac's gaze. Silently, Kitty shook her arms and her head around, smiling wildly and dancing in place. She was smitten by a pro boxer in her living room. He had just kissed her. _He_ had kissed _her._

* * *

 _I got a little excited myself writing this chapter. So much tension for so long! What's next?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I get so caught up in my own visions that the story gets very quick! I will try and slow it down!_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Punch-Out or any of the characters mentioned, they are owned by Nintendo**_

 **She Was a Sucker Punch – part 4**

Mac's eyes opened when his psyche sensed the presence of dawn's light. His eyes were still tired and his body ached from the intense fight of the night before. But it also felt good. He turned over to see Kitty in a deep slumber, shoulders barely covered by the sheets. She lay curled up and small. Mac looked beyond her and saw their clothes scattered around the floor of Kitty's bedroom. He scratched his nose and then brushed a lock of hair from Kitty's face. He balanced his head on his hand and watched her.

'Do I even know this girl?' he thought to himself. Mac laid in bed watching and listening to Kitty sleep. She shifted a few times and would breathe heavily. Mac sniffed and moved his eyes to the wall where there was a clock. 5:39 am it read. Mac got up from bed gently as to not wake Kitty. He made his way over to his clothes and slipped them back on. He could not find his socks before he realized they had never come off. He looked up at the ceiling, embarrassed by this. After dressing and collecting his things, Mac checked back into the bedroom. Kitty was still sleeping. He smiled and blinked at her, the headed out. He made sure to lock the door behind him and then was on his way. Mac stopped when he left the building and was greeted by a morning chill as summer continued to age. Mac put up the hood of his coat and began to jog. To where, he wasn't sure. He just knew he couldn't face her when she saw him leaving.

Kitty stretched out her arms when she awoke, a smile on her face. She reached over to the side of the bed where Mac lay and felt around for him. She was confused when there was no one there. She sat up quickly and looked to see no one. Kitty sat for a moment and then got out of bed, putting on some lounging clothes. She explored through her apartment, looking for any sign of Mac. There was none.

"No," she said. Kitty sat on her couch with a look of defeat on her face and put her hands on her head. "You've gone and scared him off! Why did you let him in here? Oh yeah blonde slut sleeps with boxing champion, how original? You're really a piece of work, Kitty. You were so close but you were too quick. Why couldn't I just wait?!" She stopped breathing for a moment and slowly felt the salty stream of tears fall from her eyes. Still holding her breath, the tears fell silently into her palms that were holding onto her face. How could this have happened? Didn't she do everything right?

Kitty sat upright then and erased her emotion from her face. She took a deep breath in and exhaled quickly, then slapped her hands on her thighs.

"There is probably a reason for this. Maybe he had to leave early and just didn't want to wake me up!" Kitty tried to reassure herself. But she still was filled with doubt. All she wanted in this moment was for Mac to still be with her. She wanted a life with him. She wanted to make him breakfast and do his laundry and be his wife. Her fantasy put a smile on her face before the vision of love wisped into thin air. Her face wasn't with a smile, now. "I'm not meant for this role." Kitty sat still for a few more moments, wiping away anymore fluids that had leaked from her face.

"Kitty, I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. I really had thought your feelings for Little Mac just got so full of fantasy that you just started saying it!" Lara said, only to receive a look for Kitty. "I don't know, it just seemed not so possible! I swear I don't think you're nuts!"

Kitty shook her head and grinned, "I know you don't," she said and took a sip of her drink. It had been a few weeks since Mac was in Kitty's apartment, and she was recovering still from the hurt. The days had been better, though, and she was trying to keep busy and boost her confidence by letting her more rambunctious friend take her out.

They had gone to clubs, bars, and different shows. During those, Lara would dress and introduce Kitty to all kinds of new people, hoping to spark a romance somewhere to get Kitty out of the dumps. Kitty tried to go along with it, flirting here and there and somewhat enjoying her new way of dress. More skirts had found their way into her closet, all getting shorter and shorter with each one she purchased.

"Lara, I know it was just some one night thing, and maybe that is all it was supposed to be. But I can't help feeling that there were so many things that we never got to say. Lara, it was the way he looked at me," Kitty said to her friend, leaning her elbow deep onto the bar she sat at, and balancing her head on her hand.

"That's totally normal and, hey, have you thought that maybe you two aren't done? It hasn't been that long, Kitty," Lara said back, taking a sip from her drink while curling her long, black hair. Kitty looked down to her drink and swirled around the skinny straw that was inside.

"I have, but it's really a tease when I try and think that way. I would rather keep my hopes low and be surprised if I am wrong than to hope for something that may never come," Kitty said. Lara looked at her friend deeply. She toyed and teased with her a lot, but Lara was always the friend to be there first when Kitty needed help.

Lara let her eyes wander around the bar, letting her friend think about the conversation they had. It was a busy night, and there were a lot of young men for her to set Kitty up with. But Lara decided against it since this was one of the more emotional days Kitty had in awhile. Lara looked near the back corner of the bar to see three men sitting all hunched in with their drinks, deep in conversation. They looked to be good friends. One of the men had his back to her so she couldn't see his face. Lara was continuing with her look around when she heard a voice that was far too close to her ears for comfort.

"Hey! My name's Jim, what do they call you around here?" Lara turned to see a fool of a man leaned up against the bar next to Kitty, who was looking away from him, trying to send a message. Lara looked down at Kitty and she got a look of wide eyes and a face that said "Dear God get this asshole away from me." Kitty now pressed her forehead with her fingers and sighed, waiting for the man to take a hint. "Aww, come on now. Don't be like that," he said and tried to lean around to see Kitty's face.

"Yeah, not interested pal. Keep movin'," Lara said, leaning back to look him in the eye. Kitty chuckled at this.

"Naw, I wanna talk to this here girl. She got lips, don't she? Let her tell me what she thinks," he said again and leaned closer to Kitty. Her annoyed look became irritated as he came so close she could smell what kind of drink he had just had. With a wild turn of the head, she looked the man in the eye and spoke,

"You got a hearing problem? Get lost!" she shouted. Her voice level attracted some attention and a few guests turned from the tables they were sitting at, including the three men that Lara had looked at earlier. Kitty turned back to her drink, irritated as can be. The man was getting frustrated.

"I don't think you're hearing me, girl," he said. He had begun to get angry. Kitty looked up with and took a breath in.

"I think I heard her tell you loud and clear to get lost," a different voice said. Kitty and Lara looked behind them. It was Little Mac in his sweatpants and leather coat. Lara's eyebrows raised as high as they could go and her mouth opened in surprise and bewilderment. Kitty just stared at him, her mouth also opened. He was staring strongly into the eyes of the man harassing Kitty.

"You get lost, pee wee," the man said before turning quickly back to Kitty, who recoiled in disgust and leaned away from his snake-like face. Mac stepped forward firmly and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him close to his own face.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here," Mac threatened. The man raised him arms up slightly, trying to not look threatened, but when Mac released him, he walked off, staring Mac down. He tried to hide his paranoia of Mac hitting him from behind by giving him a glare as he stumbled out of the bar.

A cheer from the other guests in the bar ensued, and Mac looked back at Kitty. She looked at him, not sure of what he was thinking. After the crowd quieted and went back to their drinking, Mac waited, looking at Kitty as if waiting for her to say something. She didn't. Mac turned quickly to walk back to his table and said a few things to the friends he sat with, and then rushed out of the bar, putting his hood up before he left. Kitty had her eyes glued on the door.

"Go get 'em, Kit," Lara said. Kitty looked over at her friend who was beaming at her. She looked at Kitty like she was watching a touching romantic movie, waiting for the protagonist to make the next move. Kitty said nothing, only smiled and started to fumble with all of her things, and gussying up her hair before she hugged Lara, who returned the hug. Kitty turned and rushed after Mac outside of the bar. She stood on the sidewalk, looking in all directions for him. She then spotted him not a block away headed to her left. Kitty turned and speedwalked to him, her high heels clacking loudly, causing Mac to stop and turn around. He looked at her, hands still in his pockets, and waited for her to get close to him. Kitty stopped when she was about 6 inches from him. Her high heels made her eye level with the boxer. The two stood for what seemed like hours, saying nothing, only inside their heads.

'She hates me, she's going to yell at me and tell me she never wants to see me again,' Mac thought to himself.

'Should I dangle myself in front of him? Should I tell him it's off? Should I forgive him? What is he thinking, oh gosh!' Kitty thought.

'Why did I leave that morning? Was I scared? What am I going to tell her? What is my reason? God damn it do I even have one?'

'He looks really mad. Does he just want me to go away?'

Finally, both began to speak, starting the same,

"I guess that-…oh, go ahead." They stared dumbly at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Kitty looked into Mac's eyes. They were green like the glow of the night city. They pierced her soul and melted her heart, even if it was already a little broken. Mac froze. He wanted to badly to speak, but he couldn't move a muscle. He didn't even dare to look away from her sky blue eyes.

Then, in one swift and forceful move, Kitty pressed her lips to Mac's. Mac was taken aback by this figuratively and literally, as Kitty had pushed him off balance. He struggled with his emotions for a second, before flowing with the moment and closing his eyes along with Kitty. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him so he could feel her warm flesh against his with only a few layers of cloth between them. Kitty held his angular face in her hands. The two stopped for a moment, remaining with their foreheads touching.

Mac let out a little chuckle and Kitty followed along. He then felt a burning desire within him, stronger than before. Before he knew it he had locked lips with her again. He had opened his mouth to kiss her more deeply, and she did the same. There were no questions, no doubts, only passion.

Mac closed the door behind him as the couple stumbled into Kitty's bedroom, still practically at each other's throats with kisses. They fell backwards onto her bed, glad to be off their feet. Mac rolled on top of her, balancing his body with his hands on either side of Kitty's head. Kitty had rolled on her back, trying to make out the deep green eyes she loved through the darkness. Mac faltered for a moment before leaning down to kiss Kitty again. Kitty raised her hands and held onto his muscular arms. They made her feel cocooned and safe. She also couldn't deny that Mac's undeniable strength filled her with an urge she didn't feel often.

Mac pulled away quickly and asked, "Is this okay? Sorry I guess I just never asked you if this is what you wanted and now were here so I don't want to pressure you…" he trailed off, realizing how awkward he had made their situation. Kitty looked back up at him,

"Oh. Yeah it's fine. I mean I guess it's not that big of a deal since we have done it before," she said nonchalantly, immediately regretting what she had said. "I'm sorry I don't mean it isn't a big deal—" she didn't know how to finish her sentence. Mac paused and looked around.

"Should we start over?" he asked. Kitty slowly smiled and said, "Sure." Mac laughed a little and left the room quickly. Kitty still laid on the bed, not sure what he was doing. A few seconds passed, filled with silence. The door then began to crack open and Mac entered the room quietly and slowly. When he reached the bed, he balanced on top of her as he had done before and then looked into her eyes. Kitty looked back, now more nervous and red than ever. Thankfully, the darkness hid her blush.

Mac began to kiss her gently on the lips, to which she returned. His hands reached for the hem of Kitty's shirt and she sat up, still brushing her lips against his. Kitty pulled her shirt off of her from above and then reached over for Mac's as he was already taking it off. Mac then grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up onto his lap, her hands on his shoulders the whole time. They pulled apart from their kiss to breathe. Both hearts pumped fast now and hands trembled as they caressed one another. Kitty reached down to pull on Mac's pants. He set her down in front of him and shook them off from his legs onto the floor. Kitty tenderly pulled hers down and pushed them off of her bed in a low-profile way.

Mac tenderly laid Kitty down on the soft sheets and hovered over her again. His breathing was shaky and his brow already with a bead of sweat. Kitty only stared into his eyes with the same breathing as his. Mac looked down at himself and handlessly glided it to her entrance. He gently pushed forward as to not hurt her. Kitty prepared herself and still looked right into Mac's eyes.

Suddenly, upon feeling himself touch her, she was struck with fear and an uncomfortable urge to stop. She put her hand down to where he had positioned himself.

"Please, stop. I don't think I want to do this," she said, looking away from Mac. It took courage for her to look back into his face. He didn't look angry.

Mac looked down at himself and then back at Kitty. A smile brightened his face.

"Sure, it's okay. Let's stop," he said as he backed off of her and sat on the edge of the bed, now scanning for his underwear. Kitty laid in stillness for a moment and then sat up quickly to try and find a t shirt and her underwear. She stood up and felt around the floor of the room, picking up Mac's shirt and her underwear and then putting them on before she sat back down on the bed. Kitty pulled her legs up and crossed them. She faced away from Mac.

"Everything okay?" Mac said as he sat back down on the bed, underwear now on. Kitty felt a hand on her now clothed shoulder. She felt tears welling up.

"Yeah. I just, I don't know," she dismissed her thought.

"Hey," Mac said. Kitty turned around to face him. "Don't feel bad about it. I wanna know. Maybe I can fix it," he said. Kitty relaxed. No matter how much she felt she had ruined their special night, she felt okay. Mac was sitting on the edge of her bed as she was half-naked and consoling her. He was here when she was vulnerable. This could work.

 _Okay I had to end it there otherwise I would have gotten into another thick part. I tried to make this chapter longer and more in-depth than the other 3. I feel like they may have been too shallow…But, alas, I keep going!_


End file.
